Angels Brought Me Here
by JenRar
Summary: Ranger gets back from a mission and heads straight to Stephanie's apartment with an announcement and a question. Songfic based on "Angels Brought Me Here" by Guy Sebastian.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "Angels Brought Me Here" by Guy Sebastian._

~oooOOOooo~

**Angels Brought Me Here**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

I had the taxi drop me off at Steph's apartment building. I'd called Tank the minute my plane had landed, letting him know I was back safe and sound but would be offline until after the weekend. He'd mentioned Stephanie was at her apartment building and that her situation hadn't changed in the six months I'd been gone. I'd hung up, letting out a long sigh of relief.

~oOo~

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes..._

~oOo~

My mission had taken months longer than I'd expected. At times, I hadn't thought I was going to make it home, but I'd had something, or someone, guiding me and keeping me safe. As I looked up to see the darkened windows of her apartment, I quickly made the decision that middle of the night or not, I had to see her.

~oOo~

_My dreams came true, when I found you  
I found you, my miracle..._

_If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

~oOo~

As I walked quietly and slowly up the stairs, my battered body and sore muscles protesting every step, I thought about the last three years. When I first met her, I'd fought every instinct I had to make her mine. I'd fought every thought that told me she was the one for me. Excuses were made—about how my life was too dangerous for her, about how I didn't do relationships. Somehow, she'd slipped through those defenses, and over the last six months while I was gone, I'd realized that she was indeed the answer to every prayer I'd had, whether spoken or unspoken, or even known or unknown.

~oOo~

_Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name... _

~oOo~

I quietly slipped the lock and punched in the code for the alarm I'd asked her to let Hector install before I left. Then I relocked the door and rearmed the system before silently making my way back to her bedroom. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

As I began to undress quietly, I looked her over. One arm was curled underneath her head, her cheek resting on the back of her hand. The other was flung off to the side, like she was searching for something, or someone, on the other side of the bed. It was a warm night, so she was only slightly covered with a sheet. One leg was underneath, while the other was bent at the knee and uncovered. Her beautifully rounded behind stuck up just enough to make me want to grab on, and her gorgeous, wild hair was spread out everywhere, covering her back and the pillow. Her face was calm and peaceful, as still as I'd ever seen her.

I stripped down to nothing and then quietly pulled out a pair of my boxers from her dresser before sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner to just watch her. I felt free, like nothing that had come before this night had any bearing on what would come after. My heart was pounding and full of nothing but love for the woman stretched out so beautifully on the bed before me.

~oOo~

_My dreams came true, right here in front of you  
My miracle... _

_If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

_Brought me here to be with you,  
I'll be forever grateful (oh forever faithful)  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My miracle..._

~oOo~

She was my miracle. There was no doubt about that now. I'd been captured overseas during the mission—my _final_ mission. I'd prayed every day that I would live to get out of there. Not for me, but for the beauty in front of me. Her soul had touched me in a way I'd never been touched before. Her laughter, smile... Her acceptance of not only myself, but of my men, my family. I'd prayed every day that somehow, God would find a way to bring me back to her, if for no other reason than so I could show her how I felt.

~oOo~

_If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
Yes they brought me here...  
If you could feel, the tenderness I feel...  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

~oOo~

I began to cry silently, my relief at being here, both of us safe, finally allowing my body to release the tension I'd been carrying for months. I must not have been as quiet as I'd thought, for a few seconds later, she was on her knees between my legs, her hands caressing my face.

"Ranger, are you all right? When did you get home? Are you hurt?"

I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I dared. "I'm okay, Babe. Just a few bruises and scrapes. I got back a few minutes ago. I had the taxi drop me off here instead of RangeMan. I had to see for myself that you were here and okay."

My hands moved to cup her face, bringing her up until our lips were inches apart. She tried to move to kiss me, but I held her still, soaking up every bit of her I could see. My thumb worked the worry lines between her eyes, soothing them away before moving down to trace her soft, full lips.

"Ranger?" she murmured quietly.

"I prayed every day that I would be able to come home and just sit and hold you like this. To look into those big, beautiful, blue eyes, feel those soft lips, run my fingers through those riotous dark curls. There were days I wasn't sure I'd make it. I swore to myself that if I did make it home, I would never spend another day without you. God answered my prayers, and his angels brought me safely here, Stephanie. I've never been more sure of anything before in my life, other than how much I love you. If you want me, I'm yours, one hundred percent, completely. No more government jobs. No more _in the wind._ Anywhere I go, you go, if you so choose. I love you, Babe. With every part of me."

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Someday?" she squeaked softly.

"Now, Babe. Our someday is now, if you want it."

She sighed softly, her hands finally moving up to cup my face. "Carlos, I've never wanted anything more."

Our lips met in a silent acceptance of the beginning of our lives together. I stood and scooped her up, leading her to the bed, our lips never parting as I showed her without words the tenderness I felt.


End file.
